With the proliferation of digital video cameras and camera-enabled computing devices, digital video has experienced explosive growth in recent years. Graphics authoring tools have been developed that enable users to annotate video with graphical content. One challenge faced by software developers who develop such tools is the placement of the graphical content over video. While it may be relatively straightforward to display graphical content in a screen-locked orientation over video, challenges exist to displaying graphical content in a placement that adapts to the content of the video.